A New Beginning
by ydkm55
Summary: Gordo is contemplating telling Lizzie his feelings, and surprisingly, so is Lizzie. Could it be? When confessions are made, what will happen to Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda and the rest of the gang during the next biggest step: HIGH SCHOOL
1. Feelings Unleashed

Chapter 1 – Feelings Unleashed 

_**Re-Cap:**_

"_Gordo?" Lizzie said._

"_What?" Gordo asked nervously. Lizzie quickly leant forward and kissed him on the lips, not for long, but it was a real kiss none the less._

"_Uh…thanks," a startled Gordo managed to stutter out. The two were silent for a few awkward moments until Gordo finally broke the silence._

"_So…you wanna get back to that party before we get into more trouble?" Gordo said, pointing to the door._

"_Yeah, uh…I can't afford any more trouble," Lizzie said smiling. They headed towards the door that would lead to the elevator._

The elevator ride back to the party seemed like forever to Lizzie and Gordo, as they both thought about what had just happened.

**Gordo's POV:**

Oh my gosh, what just happened on that rooftop? Lizzie kissed…me! I looked up at Lizzie for a second. Does that mean she feels the same way about me as I feel about her? Should I tell her now how I feel? No, wait, that will wreck everything. But if I don't tell her I'll never know what that kiss meant…

**Lizzie's POV:**

"Oh my gosh, what just happened on that rooftop? Could it be? I finally kissed him!" my inner self, Toon Lizzie shouted, jumping up and down. I looked at Gordo for a second. I hope he gets the fact that I like him now.

"But why would he like _me_ after the way I neglected him and ran after Paolo? That jerk. I hope I don't ever see him again!" Toon Lizzie screamed, shredding up a mental photo of him.

"Go on Lizzie…tell him the way you feel!" Toon Lizzie shouted excitedly. Sometimes I want to squash Toon Lizzie flat, even though that's impossible. Forever nagging me! I can't tell Gordo how I feel…

Just a minute before the elevator was going to reach the after party Gordo summed up enough courage to tell Lizzie how he felt. Coincidentally, so did Lizzie.

_Here goes nothing…_ they thought to themselves.

"Lizzie?" Gordo said.

"Gordo?" Lizzie said at the same time. "Oh, sorry you first…" Lizzie said, smiling nervously.

"Nah, it's ok, you can go first," Gordo insisted.

_Didn't you hear what I said? GO FIRST!_ Shouted Toon Lizzie.

"No, what you have to say will be more important," Lizzie smiled.

_Actually, it might be…_ Gordo thought to himself.

"Um...ok," Gordo mumbled, "Let's see…well you're probably gonna hate me for saying this Lizzie…" he began.

_Oh no! He's going to say that I'm a horrible ugly monster and has no idea why I kissed him!_ Toon Lizzie cried.

"…but, uh, I like you Lizzie. I really like you Lizzie, as more than a friend." Gordo finished, bowing his head as if he knew Lizzie's feelings were negative.

But they weren't.

_What! He likes me! Oh my goodness! _Toon Lizzie said, fainting with joy.

Gordo began to regret what he said.

"Sorry, Lizzie, if that was too soon…I just thought I could tell you since you, uh, kissed me just then and I…uh…sorry, I - "

Lizzie cut in. "That was exactly what I was going to say," she said smiling. A startled look crossed Gordo's face.

"It was!" he choked, then snapped back to reality, "I mean, yeah _it was - "_ but Gordo was cut off as Lizzie leaned in to kiss him, for slightly longer, this time.

After being bombarded by photographers (and loving it) Jo and Sam McGuire, Lizzie's parents, got up to have something from the refreshment table.

"Can you believe it?" Sam laughed, "Our daughter the pop star!"

"Yeah I know! I - " Jo stopped her sentence as she spotted the elevator doors opening. What was behind them startled her with some kind of strange joy.

"Oh my goodness, Sam look!" she said, pointing to Lizzie and Gordo, behind the elevator doors, pulling away from a kiss. Sam dropped the sandwich he was about to bite into as he watched the scene.

"Hey! That little - " Sam started to say, referring to Gordo who had just kissed his daughter. Jo cut in.

"Oh Sam stop! Aren't they so sweet?" Jo said tearing up. "My Little Girl finally found her love!" Jo said, beginning to cry.

"What do you mean?" Sam said clulessly, "She found love before – remember that Ronnie guy? He broke her heart…"

"No, Jo said, mopping up her tears, "I don't think this one will end up that way."

A/N: so what do you think? Please tell the truth, as this is my first fan fic! Thanks! I'll try and update soon.


	2. Explanations and Surprises

**Chapter 2 – Explanations and surprises**

Jo and Sam McGuire watched their daughter happily giggling with, as Jo had said, her 'new love'.

_**Re-Cap:**_

_"Oh my goodness, Sam look!" she said, pointing to Lizzie and Gordo, behind the elevator doors, pulling away from a kiss. Sam dropped the sandwich he was about to bite into as he watched the scene._

"_Hey! That little - " Sam started to say, referring to Gordo who had just kissed his daughter. Jo cut in._

"_Oh Sam stop! Aren't they so sweet?" Jo said tearing up. "My Little Girl finally found her love!" Jo said beginning to cry._

"_What do you mean?" Sam said clulessly, "She found love before – remember that Ronnie guy? He broke her heart…"_

"_No," Jo said, mopping up her tears, "I don't think this one will end up that way."_

Unfortunately, Sam wasn't all crash hot on the idea of his only daughter having a boyfriend or anything alike – which Dad is?

Lizzie walked up to her parents, with Gordo following behind.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad!" she greeted.

"Young lady you have some explaining to do!" Sam began.

Jo cut in once again. "Sam! What did I say?" Jo said, slightly angry.

_Oh no! I've been caught! I have the right to remain…silent? Wait what did I do? _Toon Lizzie said, scratching her head.

"Huh?" Lizzie said, confused. She turned around with a look to ask Gordo if he knew what her Dad was on about, but he just shrugged.

"Well, you see, honey, you're Dad and I saw you and Gordo in the elevator…just then. We just want to say we're very happy for you two!" she squealed.

"_Right_, Sam?" she continued, sharply elbowing her husband in the ribs.

"OW! Yeah…uh…happy for you…" Sam mimicked putting on a fake smile while rubbing his side.

_Since WHEN did my parents become spies that watch my every move! _Toon Lizzie asked no one in particular, angrily.

Gordo went completely red. He had been expecting Mr. and Mrs. McGuire to find out that he liked their daughter, but he wasn't expecting it would happen so soon! Lizzie, on the other hand, handled this better and only went a very light shade of red.

"Oh…that…yeah I was going to tell you about that…" Lizzie said uneasily.

"And I am ABSOLUTELY sorry Mr. and Mrs. McGuire if what I did was wrong or something…" Gordo spluttered out. Sam thought for a second, and then had a sudden change of mind.

"Nothing is wrong." He said smiling, "As she said, we're very happy, Lizzie is lucky to have you." Sam held out his hand.

"Oh…uh thanks!" Gordo said shaking it.

"But this doesn't mean that you're not still grounded for the rest of the summer, Sweetie," Jo said, smiling.

_I knew it was too good to be true._ Toon Lizzie said, shaking her head.

The next thing they knew, their Italian trip to Rome had ended and everyone was boarding the plane back to Hillridge.

"I had so much fun on this trip Gordo!" Lizzie squealed. Gordo laughed at how kiddie she was being. But suddenly, Lizzie's face went straight, remembering what she had made Gordo do for her, and how she hadn't fulfilled her part of their promise: that they would find adventure. She had been so selfish. Sure, she had fun, but Gordo couldn't have at all.

"Gordo, I'm sorry," Lizzie whispered as she burst into tears. Gordo was startled by her sudden show of emotion, and immediately comforted her, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Whoa there! A second ago you were squealing about how much fun you had – what's wrong? What are you sorry for?" he asked calmly and soothingly.

"I'm sorry for making you cover for me, for nearly kicking you off the trip. I can't believe you would do that for me. I'm sorry for breaking our promise about finding adventure," Lizzie said in one big breath, choking back her tears.

"But _you_ found adventure," Gordo said.

"But _you_ didn't!" Lizzie explained, "Our deal was that we would _both_ find adventure – but only I did. Selfish ME."

Gordo smiled. "You may have been _slightly_ selfish – well actually really selfish - " Lizzie made a mock hurt expression. Gordo laughed and continued, "but what made me happy was that you were happy, not whether or not _I_ found adventure. But if you insist on being sorry… then I forgive you." He kissed Lizzie's forehead.

"Thankyou," she said, and with that, her joyful mood magically reappeared.

_I am the LUCKIEST girl on earth!_ Toon Lizzie shouted.

While Gordo and Lizzie were in the middle of a pillow fight, a familiar woman popped her head up from behind their seats.

"McGuire! Gordon! _Zip it!_" Miss Ungermeyer said. Lizzie and Gordo sunk down into their seats.

"How did she wind up sitting behind us again?" Lizzie whispered to Gordo, obviously annoyed.

"Beats me," he whispered back.

**Miranda's POV**

I glanced out of our four-wheel-drive's window as we sped down the highway, towards Hillridge's airport. I can't wait to surprise Lizzie and Gordo – they have no idea that I'm back from Mexico City! I wonder what they did in Italy…I hope it wasn't a complete bore.

"We're here honey," my mother's voice chimed. Whoa that was quick! Hopefully I've arrived on time. As I helped my little sister Stevie out of the car, I saw in the distance a boy about my age with curly brown hair, holding hands with a girl who was also my age and had just-past-shoulder-length blonde hair. Wait, that's Lizzie and Gordo! Uh…why are they holding hands? Oh, who cares, I have to go and see them!

"Hey Mum I think I've spotted Lizzie and Gordo," I said as I handed Stevie to my mother, "can I go and see them?"

"Sure, we'll catch up with you in a minute," she said, smiling. I'm glad she understands how much I've missed them. I grabbed the presents I had bought them and ran off.

"Home, sweet home!" Lizzie announced, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. Well, almost fresh air. Hillridge's airport never smelt very good. But that was what made it feel like home.

"Hmmm…now I've started thinking about high school again. I hope it'll be better than my last visit!" Gordo laughed, thinking back to the time he was moved up to ninth grade.

"LIZZIE! GORDO!" a familiar voice behind a crowd of tourists yelled. Suddenly, a tanned girl with shoulder length dark brown hair burst through the crowd. And guess who it was…

"_Miranda!_" Gordo, Lizzie and Toon Lizzie shouted in unison.

"Hey you guys!" Miranda greeted as she went to hug Lizzie.

"Miranda what are you doing here? I didn't think I'd see you until high school!" Lizzie exclaimed. Miranda hugged Gordo and laughed.

"I'll explain it later. In the mean time, here are your presents!" Miranda said cheerfully as she handed Gordo a purple gift and Lizzie a pink one.

_Presents? Miranda should holiday more often!_ Toon Lizzie grinned.

"A new hacky sack! Thanks!" Gordo shouted, and immediately began bouncing it around.

"Boys," Miranda laughed, shaking her head, as Lizzie opened her present. "Oh by the way, if you don't mind me asking, how come you and Gordo were holding hands before?"

A stunned look crossed Lizzie's face.

_Since when did my best friend become a spy that watches my every move? Great, MORE explaining to do,_ Toon Lizzie said, rolling her eyes.

**A/N: I know, it's pretty boring so far, but it'll get better, I promise! Right now it's just leading off from the end of The Lizzie McGuire Movie, but it should get more exciting soon. Please review so I know what I should do and stuff! Thanks!**


	3. Facing the Problem of Highschool

**A/N: Hey, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for like a month! I was loaded with homework that's all. Anyway, I'll try update more frequently from now on! **

**I realise I haven't mentioned a disclaimer! Here it is:**

**Chapter 1: The re-cap is taken from The Lizzie McGuire Movie (which belongs to Disney) and all the characters belong to Disney. I don't own anything to do with Lizzie McGuire; I just own the plot of this story/chapter.**

**Chapter 2: All the characters belong to Disney. I don't own anything to do with Lizzie McGuire; I just own the plot of this story/chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Same as chapter 2 (above).**

Here's ch 3, hope you all like it!

**Chapter 3 – Facing the problem of Highschool**

_**Re-cap:**_

"_Miranda what are you doing here? I didn't think I'd see you until high school!" Lizzie exclaimed. Miranda hugged Gordo and laughed._

"_I'll explain it later. In the mean time, here are your presents!" Miranda said cheerfully as she handed Gordo a purple gift and Lizzie a pink one._

Presents? Miranda should holiday more often!_ Toon Lizzie grinned._

"_A new hacky sack! Thanks!" Gordo shouted, and immediately began bouncing it around._

"_Boys," Miranda laughed, shaking her head, as Lizzie opened her present. "Oh by the way, if you don't mind me asking, how come you and Gordo were holding hands before?"_

_A stunned look crossed Lizzie's face. _

Since when did my best friend become a spy that watches my every move? Great, MORE explaining to do_, Toon Lizzie said, rolling her eyes._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Uh…I…you see, um…" Lizzie stuttered, racking her brain for an answer. She glanced at Gordo who looked as shocked, scared, surprised or whatever Lizzie felt, as she did. Lizzie decided there was no use in lying, after all, she was horrible at it.

Unfortunately, Lizzie wasn't able to move her lips, so Gordo stood in. "Lizzie and I are…" he looked at the ground quickly. He was obviously embarrassed. And believe me, this is GORDO we're talking about, so this must be a very serious case of embarrassment.

Luckily, Miranda read both their minds (and expressions) and figured out the next word to come. "Oh my gosh…_TOGETHER!_" she screeched, with a grin spreading across her face rapidly.

"Uh…yeah…" Lizzie replied nervously, scratching her head.

"I knew it! I knew it! This is so cute!" Miranda squealed, clapping her hands. She realised she was freaking both Gordo and Lizzie out, so she changed her cheery expression to a serious one. "I mean…so uh, when and _how_ did this happen?"

Lizzie took a deep breath. "Well it all started when…"

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Forty-five minutes later, Miranda, Gordo and Lizzie were in the McGuire lounge room eating snacks. Lizzie had just finished explaining Rome, from her 15 minutes of fame with Paolo and how her and Isabella, a girl who looked just like her, humiliated him, to her and Gordo (Gordo had left the room for that part).

"I am _never,_ ever going to Mexico City for that period of time, again!" Miranda said, annoyed. "Look how much I missed? I can't believe _you_ sang in front of like, a million people without collapsing!"

"Hey watch it, there!" Lizzie said in fake shock. Then the trio all laughed. Together. It was nice having the three amigos together again.

"Can you guys believe we're starting highschool at the end of the summer?" Lizzie asked her friends.

"Yeah, we're at the bottom of the food chain again," Gordo said, rolling his eyes. "But then again, we could create a whole new image for ourselves."

"Uh, Gordo since when do _you_ care about what the other people think?" Miranda asked suspiciously, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"I don't mean I wanna be popular," Gordo explained, "I mean we could just show people what we're made of!"

"For once, I think I agree with that Gordo," Miranda laughed.

"Yeah we won't be known as the three goofs!" Lizzie joked.

_And I could avoid some major fashion don'ts! _Toon Lizzie said, remembering some horrible middle school outfits.

They all laughed again. Lizzie paused, as though she was thinking about something.

"What's wrong Lizzie?" Gordo asked, breaking the silence. Lizzie smiled.

"Nothing, but you guys have to promise me something," she replied.

"Sure," Miranda said. "Anything," Gordo agreed.

"Promise me we'll always stick together, at least through highschool," Lizzie said,

"Deal," Miranda and Gordo agreed. Miranda stuck her hand out. "Promise," she said. Lizzie giggled and put her hand on Miranda's. "Promise," she repeated. Gordo put his hand on Lizzie's and repeated what his friends had said. "Friends," he said smiling. They all lifted the their hands into the air and shouted, "Friends to the end!"

A few minutes later, when the trio were in Lizzie's room, the subject of highschool came up again.

"So…do you reckon we'll survive the first day?" Miranda asked, afraid of the answer.

Lizzie put her head in her hands. "We're dead!" she muttered.

Gordo raised his hands. "Hey, why wouldn't we? Have all forgotten what we said before?" Miranda and Lizzie raised their eyebrows. This oughta be good.

"I mean why wouldn't we survive, right?" Gordo said uneasily, realising he was becoming nervous as well. Maybe his friends' phobia of highschool was contagious.

Miranda and Lizzie exchanged glances.

_Face it McGuire, you're life is over! _Toon Lizzie yelled dramatically. _Hey, I better write up my will… _she realised, pulling out a pen and a pad of paper.

**A/N: Hope it was ok (sorry if it was too short)! Please review, and feel free to give ideas! I'm kinda having a block so I could use some help… Anyway, I promise I'll update soon! angel1992**


End file.
